User talk:SalemtheCruel
Hi SalemtheCruel, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 23:35, February 11, 2011 Hi Hiya! I like your fanfic! --Cheetahstar123 Call me Cheetah! 01:14, February 18, 2011 (UTC) You're here! Okay I thought I made it clear but obviously I didn't. I have made a firm final decision. Layna is out/not in. Rori and Slashclaw are in! They may even get in the next update but I shall have to see abou that. See you round!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 17:40, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Answer. I'll read that fanfic as well and see wot I can do. :)Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 01:21, February 19, 2011 (UTC) In a little, I'm finishing french homework. Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 01:26, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Review. Yore fanfic is cool, matey. But it needs a some cleaning. Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 18:21, February 19, 2011 (UTC) You know, you're probably the only one who's really asked me that. I have a few small ideas for the next update but when I start writing it may flow out. If I get up to it-which I may since you asked-I'll probably write it out and either post it tonight or tomorrow. Thanks I guess-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 18:27, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Update On SRV. I may continue this section or not. Start of Chapter 9. Please comment! I don't if I should introduce Slashclaw and Rori or just hint at them...comment your opinions!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 19:15, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :) There are a lot of good fanfics written how you write yore, and yores is no exception. I hope I can continue reading it in the future. Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 21:48, February 20, 2011 (UTC) well hello, Salem, nice to meet you. I'm so glad to meet another member of the Cruel family :D if you want you can check out my other accounts on some websites if you like my art work. Course it's all a choice, mate, not forcing you to do so ;) ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 00:39, February 23, 2011 (UTC) cool, mate, I myself have a story on here, but I need to do a lot of editing though ^^; my more recent ones are on Devaintart ;)One of these days I may add more chapters to the one I posted here after I edit it, but I'm not exactly sure if I have the time, but hey, I'll manage somehow ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 00:46, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Fan Fiction Ideas, huh? Hmmmm.... How about Vinati and Matt travel across Mossflower until they come to Redwall. Then, they take shelter there until the ferret Warlord lays siege to the Abbey. Well, that's all i've got at the moment. Hope it helps! --Cheetahstar123 Call me Cheetah! 00:51, February 23, 2011 (UTC) wow, and that went through an editor and everything. Like how Killconey was mentioned as a girl in a few chapters in some versions of Redwall. I called him, "Killconey the gender changing ferret." With me, I don't have an editor so I have to proofread myself. I find it easy to find my errors by reading it to someone like my little brother :) ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 00:57, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ha-ha Sister Mary had a little abbey, little abbey, little abbey... oh and the chapter when the Redwaller's were in the Abbess's tomb, Constance magicall appeared out of no where. Oh my internet sister is a huge Slagar fan as well http://xxxsamanthaxxx.deviantart.com/ but she's mainly active on this account http://jublenarris.deviantart.com/ ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 01:09, February 23, 2011 (UTC) or Badranga the Barbie girl ;) ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 01:20, February 23, 2011 (UTC) yeah, I was weird too. Both my friend and I played Redwall games during recess (can't remeber how to spell it) when we we're young ^^; I was always a vixen named Darkshadows ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 01:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, though I'm kinda bummed about it though :( It was his right side that they used (trust me, I have the screen shot pics and DvDs) and Slagar's mask was the wrong color (it's supposed to be red and purple, not pink and indigo) ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 01:51, February 23, 2011 (UTC) hmm sure, why not? ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 02:02, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Review Request I'm honored that you'd ask me and I'll do it within this week but I must ask, why did you ask me? Or did you just ask a bunch of random users? Hope I do a good job anyways. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 04:17, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I just did, matey :) Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 15:13, February 25, 2011 (UTC) By the By, I updated my other fanfic. Would ye like to read it? Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 16:05, February 25, 2011 (UTC).No I don't think the tittle is weird:) [[User blog:Nitram the Warrior/Kigam Tescer: Embodiment|'Kigam Tescer: Embodiment']] Is the name. :)Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 17:04, February 25, 2011 (UTC) PS:I cant tell, mate, I have not read the Sable Quean. That's Creepy and amazing at the same time O_o :) Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 17:19, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I'll read it all and give ye my opinion later, matey :) Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 17:48, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Kodo About your character for The Wildcat's revenge. I think it's a very good idea, and I have to thank you. I wasn't quite sure where the story was going to go next. Adding a second villain is a great way to keep the story going. I might play around with his name and back story a little bit, but I will give you credit for the idea. I will try to use your ideas for him if you have them. Don't expect him soon, though. I have a lot to put in right now. Thanks! --I Am That Is, My sword will wield for me 20:53, February 25, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Does he lead an army, or a gang, or something? I might have to give him some group of bad guys that he leads. Please leave me another message with this and any other details about him. Sure! Sure thing! what exactly do you want me to reveiw? Do you just want me to read it and give feed back?--Mad Maudie you dare to mess with me y'flaimin' salad swipers!?! 22:57, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I read and commented. btw, do you mind reading my fanfic(s)? I like feedback too! ;) Just go to my blog page to find them.--Mad Maudie you dare to mess with me y'flaimin' salad swipers!?! 23:12, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I read and commented, again, lol. It's goin' good! I gotta go now, Talk to ya later!!--Mad Maudie you dare to mess with me y'flaimin' salad swipers!?! 23:30, February 25, 2011 (UTC) okay, even though I haven't read the book... yet ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 03:27, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I updated again! Another update may soon follow about Slashclaw and Rori. Please comment!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 09:50, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I looked at it briefly, so I probably didn't glean everything. It seems pretty good, not quite as good as JOM but rather good =) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 17:13, February 26, 2011 (UTC) The part with Vilaya and the Cat. :) Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 18:00, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hehe CoolNitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 18:06, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I Think you should matey, I really like them :) Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 18:12, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Not sure, is your story, but it would be cool to have another sword fight. :)Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 18:20, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, what to happen at redwall....maybe leah is showing drake some archery or something, and some of her friends think she is being babyish for "playing" with drake, who trys to defend her but gets knocked around, ya know, kinda like a bully situation. It might be an idea to play with. It's your story, so, whatever you want goes! :)--Mad Maudie you dare to mess with me y'flaimin' salad swipers!?! 18:35, February 26, 2011 (UTC) YAY! I've been waiting for someone to try that! I'm no good at writeing that sorta thing meself, I'll belooking foward to it!--Mad Maudie you dare to mess with me y'flaimin' salad swipers!?! 18:46, February 26, 2011 (UTC) This should help you out with most of the sig stuff. If you're totally confused you can bring your questions to me and I will try and help-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 14:30, February 28, 2011 (UTC) That's sorta how it came across. That should turn out very interesting though. They probably will end up becoming good friends by the end though (before she hopefully dies). I'll try and update soon and if I do I pretty sure it will include Slashclaw and Rori!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 20:23, February 28, 2011 (UTC) No prob Matey. How is Vilaya going to hire mercenarys from Salamandastron? If you don't want to tell, that's totally cool, i'll just have to read like the rest of us. :)--Mad Maudie you dare to mess with me y'flaimin' salad swipers!?! 01:28, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! that's really cool! But, I'm not familiar with any of those songs. :P Sorry.--Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll jolly well be your friend!! 21:43, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Yes! now that i read the lyrics, i think it exactly fits! I totally see where this is going. >;D--Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll jolly well be your friend!! 22:57, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Obviously, you really know how to pick good songs!! Yes it fits! ;)fergot me sig...--Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll jolly well be your friend!! 23:07, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Er.. I got 2 go now, Blarg, Bye! *Hugs*--Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll jolly well be your friend!! 23:09, March 2, 2011 (UTC) End of Chapter 9! It's short but I think I'll be updating soon. Please comment and enjoy! Oh and please don't spoil Rori and Slashclaw for the others. I will give you credit for them. I hope they turned out well!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 16:53, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! That's a good idea! Like, he could be her little friend, kinda like a big sister, and she's the one he goes back to at the end of the day, and talks to. So, naturally, she tells him what she heard!--Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll jolly well be your friend!! 01:11, March 4, 2011 (UTC) REALLY?!?! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLZ SOON!!!!!!!!!!!--Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll jolly well be your friend!! 02:51, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I'd love to.. but i have to go to bed... -.- I'll read it as soon as i can!!!!!--Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll jolly well be your friend!! 02:58, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, well, i'll give ye some ideas, and you can think about them, and use your imagenation. I'm always glad to give suggestions, but i don't wanna, like, write it for you, ya know what i'm sayin'? so, for Drake, maybe he wants to look for Leah, to see if shemp is around, and she's hangin out with Shemp and some other dudes, and he hides and watches. Maybe another confrontation? Also, for future plots, you could decide wether Leah likes him, or she just wants to hang out with him cuz he's lonely. Maybe he's right, and she just wants to be his friend, or maybe she slowly starts to like him, Or maybe she's getting teased again, and little drake trys to come to her rescue. For Jangus and vilaya, maybe they are traveling, and you could make up a conversation with them, maybe a back story for him? If i understand your "Lover Boy" theme correctly, she's reluctant to fall in love, and wont admit any '' attraction to him, and he's just waiting to fall in love, correct? So, you could play up that theme. I hope my way-to-long list rambling ideas helps! (If this just confuses you, i give you full licence to kick me);)...fergot me sig again...--Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll bally well be your friend!! 15:23, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :) (so you didn't decide to kick me, thats always a good sign...)--Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll bally well be your friend!! 15:30, March 5, 2011 (UTC) YEAH! that's a really cool idea! Like he could pretend, and she'll be all confused! Good idea! (btw, i thing i have to go now, my lil' bor wants the computer. -.-)--Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll bally well be your friend!! 16:19, March 5, 2011 (UTC) How have ye been, Salem? :) Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 16:02, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Really? Coolio! A Gangsta! Can't ''wait to see how this plays out! btw, in case you didn't know, as of this wednesday, i wont be on the computer untill after easter. -.- So, don't be offended if i don't talk to you between those times.--Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll bally well be your friend!! 00:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I Absoflippinballyflaiminlutely envery-other-hare-ejactulation-i-can-think-of-love him!!!! Crazy hares are my faves! (Which means pretty much every hare, XD ) I love it when there's a crazy awesome hare in the story. it makes the whole thing more interesting. ;)Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll bally well be your friend!! Yeah! that would be really cool if he grouped up his ol' buddies and formed a resistance! The light brigade sounds coolio! What does francis wear? Regimental clothes, or normal stuff?Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll bally well be your friend!! 01:09, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok Sale! I'll probly read it after easter, cuz this is my last redwall wiki visit before i have to leave. Bye!! Talk to ye then Sale!--Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll bally well be your friend!! 03:16, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Hullo! Sure! I'd be happy to, Salem. ;3 --Raeoki 01:25, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I really like your suggestion! I'll spell it Grexx and add it to the Poll list and see if anyone else agrees with you. Thanks! --Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40 16:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) 21:25, March 10, 2011 (UTC) i would be absoloutely honored to review ur fanfic! Ariyh 00:08, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, your story is very good. Probably better than mine. However, you may consider developing the cahracters a bit more. other than that, its phenomenal! Ariyh 00:19, March 11, 2011 (UTC) O.K., I'll check it out. --Cheetahstar My Den 00:40, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I like your character but if I do use her it will be much later in the tale, probably towards the end. I really don't much like using other peoples characters because I'm afraid I won't stay true to their creator's original conception of them; it would really annoy me if someone did that to one of mine. But thanks very much for the suggestion; I'll let you know when I make up my mind. I am about to submit the seventh chapter of Gingiverian, if you'd like to read it. The Black Shade is not in this chapter, but I will introduce him soon. We'll see if the name you submitted wins the poll! God Bless, --Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40 16:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) 00:57, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Chaacter developement is simply telling something or everything about a certian character in an elongated fashion. For example, with my main character Natal, i told his story bit by bit, not all at once. Tell your reader a little bit more about drake and leah and their past relationship. these are just suggestions as to how to develpe your characters. s for when my story takes pace, it takes place after doowyte and just before the sable quean. i would love to eventually continue it over into the rouge crew, but that may not happen. Well here yu ave it, my opinion and a bit of a hint. Ihope you find this info helpful. Ariyh 01:29, March 11, 2011 (UTC) reply Sorry for not getting back to you on your last message. First, the review. I thought I did review it! I posted a comment, but I guess it didn't show up for some reason. I'll get to that ASAP. Second, about Kodo. I'm not quite sure how soon he'll be able to come in. I still have a lot to do before I can bring in another villain. We (well, my readers) still haven't even seen Terraz yet, the main bad guy. However, if you really want to see how he works out, I might be able to write something like a practice session with him. I wouldn't be part of the plot (unless it ends up being really good) but you would still get to see how he works out with the other characters and the rest of the storyline. I will do the review as soon as I get a chance (I have to get off right as I post this) and please write me back about the "practice session" with Kodo. I Am That Is, My sword will wield for me 01:42, March 11, 2011 (UTC) great idea! I think that's a great idea! I admit, I wasn't quite sure what I would've done if you had said yes, but now I do. I'll probably put it in a separate blog post, and I will update you as soon as it's done. P.S. I commented on A little Night Music. Nice job. I Am That Is, My sword will wield for me 13:31, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your comments! :D Check back often, because I update all the time! : ) --Cheetahstar My Den 01:10, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Your question. I'm not entirely sure what you are asking. Do you mean, how do I personally develop character ideas; or do you mean, how does any writer do that, generally? --Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40 16:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) 23:54, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Answer It would be an Honor, Salem. I'll read yer story and the updates soon. Chat to ya later. :D Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 02:12, March 13, 2011 (UTC) PS:User blog:Nitram the Warrior/Kigam Tescer: Embodiment I have updated thif fanfic, if ye would like tae read it. Well, I have a slight idea for the next part which if I got down to it I could expand on. I just did so well on the last chapter that I took a break. But since I have to stay home today I'll have time so I'll see what I can do. And the Abbess may talk about the possible war to Drake and Leah? I'm not entirely sure. Thanks!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 07:39, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Update! A short revealing diary entry. And there's a poll. Please vote and comment!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 08:48, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, since you gave me a spoiler on YOUR fanfic, It's only fair that I should give you one on mine. (Don't worry. I've been dying to tell someone. XD) For one thing, Venice dies at the end of A Warriors Legacy, and the third book is going to be called 'The Darkest Hour Is Just Before Dawn', But I don't know what the second book is going to be called. Have any ideas? --Cheetahstar My Den 15:58, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Master and Commander? Good. But who's the master and who's the commander? --Cheetahstar My Den 18:11, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure, why not? I really like that story :D Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 18:14, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Mmmnnn... Maybe about then having to leave and meet a friend of hers, maybe? hehehe Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 18:26, March 13, 2011 (UTC) PS: Have ye commented in one of me fanfics yet? Okay. Oh, I updated my fanfic, so check it out. : ) --Cheetahstar My Den 18:27, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I have seen the first episode, I really liked it and I'm thinking of watching it sooner or later. Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 18:37, March 13, 2011 (UTC) PS: Thank ye. wot did ye think of my suggestion? Like, she is telling then they will have to leave and find a friend of hers that could help then save the abbey. Is Just a suggestion :) Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 18:47, March 13, 2011 (UTC) PS: Do you like me new signature No I have not. :P Wot do you think of Embodiment? Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 18:56, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Mah Brain is stuck on that too, matey. Sorry D: If I find anything, I'll tell ye. Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 19:05, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Cool and wacky, in a really great way :D Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 19:21, March 13, 2011 (UTC) PS: If ye want updates for me fanfics, sign the Update list on mah profile. :) Yes, they are pretty wacky, hehehehe. Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 19:28, March 13, 2011 (UTC) PS: Why did ye just deleted that message? XD heheheh. Hope I can find anything else to talk about. Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 20:13, March 13, 2011 (UTC) PS: This message marks mah 600th edit. :D Yiss,Yiss,Yiss!!! Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 20:27, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Somehow your Message was erased again XD. Fer yer answer, I'll think about it. Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 21:04, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I answered with me last post. Jewel is suppose to be a wolf in yer fanfic right? Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 21:11, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I'll see wot I can do, matey (About Salem being in Tales of Mattimeo) :) Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 18:42, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I wanted to check out your pass-a-long, But TBT deleted it. Sorry. :P --Cheetahstar 1 2 3 00:29, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Probably because fanfic goes on blogs. --Cheetahstar 1 2 3 00:45, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Fan-fic I can't find it. Could you send me a link? '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40' 01:49, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure Go for it! the idea of a sports using a vole as a ball sound really interesting :) Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 14:15, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I loved it :D Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 19:14, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll give ye the review tomorrow. :) Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 22:41, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Update:[[User blog:Nitram the Warrior/Tales of Mattimeo: Slagar's Legacy|'Tales of Mattimeo: Slagar's Legacy']] *First Update fer YE!!! Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 21:31, March 18, 2011 (UTC) To make a poll...its easy, really. Just put '< poll >' at the top(without the apostrophes and the spaces), then put the question you want right under, then the answers right under that. When you've put all your questions down, put '< /poll >' (again, without the apostrophes and spaces), then hopefully it should work. I hope that helped :) Anyways, on to your writing. Well, like I said on 'A little night music', you need paragraphs when someone new speaks. Just press 'Enter' twice, that's what I do. Here and there, you also need punctuation. And capitalisation. And,(this is just my opinion, you don't have to follow it) I never use capitals for a whole word in a story. It just doesn't feel right to me. But you can use capitals, it's just a suggestion. Also, check your spelling. Most of the time, your spelling is quite good, but you spelt(in your comment) 'seperation' instead of 'separation'. And whenever you write a new chapter, read through it A LOT of times to make sure that it all makes sense. It helps. Well, I think that should cover it. Hope that lot doesn't make your brain explode. :) --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 01:20, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad it did help :) Um, as for spoilers...if you really, really need to tell someone, then you can, but then everyone else would read my talk page and find out what happens. So I suggest you don't tell me. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 03:00, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay then. To make a poll you put poll in <> then your question and options (Just enter once no indent) then with a poll after the slash. Did this help? Yes No An example poll. Anyways, I hope your ideas come back...as do mine! -Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 08:39, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello Salem the Cruel, nice name and sweet avatar by the way. *hits self* where are me manners? I'm Niko Banks pleased to meet you :) Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 01:45, March 20, 2011, (UTC) Cool, you still watch Redwall the Tv Series, how do you do that, do you have the DVD's or it downloaded on your PC, or do you just watch it on You Tube? Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 01:57, March 20, 2011, (UTC) My favorite bands are Green Day, Linkin Park, Nickleback, I'd like to see your poem, it sounds like it might be a good poemNiko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 02:20, March 20, 2011, (UTC) Nice poem, I loved it, it was very moving and it wasen't that bad, the ryhms were ok, I hope to get another poem soon, you're a good poet :) *gives poem thumbs up* Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 02:44, March 20, 2011, (UTC) aww that's so pretty. Thanks for the idea, mate, I'll make a remake of the story some time (I wrote it awhile back) and add that in :D ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 02:41, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey matey, I like your CivilWar, it was also touching and sorry it tuke me so long to respond, I was busy with something and now I am back on for the rest of the evening.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 09:43, March 20, 2011, (UTC) Salem, hey, sorry for not giving ye feedback on the fanfic you send me, I'll give it to ye soon. By the by, I love Update in "A little night music." PS: Ye misspelled Nitram's Last name, Is Rrav not Wrav, heheh. I really can't wait fer more. =D Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 02:20, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Salem I'm on right now, would you like to chat for a while, if you're not busy, matey.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 08:22, March 22, 2011, (UTC) I love old movies, my favorite old movies seris, is Friday the 13th, its a great movie series, my other favorite is, The Godfather.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 11:23, March 22, 2011, (UTC) Cool Cool, what kind of Fanfiction is your story? is it a good one or a random one or really awsome?Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 11:40, March 22, 2011, (UTC) I don't think so I don't think paragraph have definite lines while writing a story. Ye have seen mah stories, I don't have definite amount of sentences in mah second fic (And sometimes in me first one). :) Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 22:04, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Maybe ye should fill the gaps of "one-sentecers" with more detail :D Just a suggestion Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 22:08, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool, I have a fanfiction aswell, its on my blog page, so check it out when you have the chance, it's not really popular it acttaly sucks :( Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 12:20, March 23, (UTC) Questions? Did ye changed Nitram's last name on Purpose? :P PS: If I think of something, I'll tell ye. I'm coming up with an idea right now XD Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 00:58, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok Thanks fer the answers :) I got an idea. Wot about making Nitram a kind of a teacher, at being a warrior, to Drake. This extremely annoys Francis XD since he cannot bring himself to thrust a rat. Wot do you think? Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 01:18, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Salem, did you get my previous message? Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 03:38, March 23, 2011, (UTC)